Red Clouds
by JunogawaKing
Summary: Sayuri finds herself in the clutches of a dangerous organization. OC x Akastuki (Mostly Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu).
1. I

**A/N: Hey guys! So I just wanted to point out this is a sample chapter. I've wanted to write a Naruto fanfic but wasn't sure how it would turn out. I have written a couple chapters but I wanted to get your feedback and see if it was worth continuing. Note this is more of a smut fic (it's been too long since I have written one ^o^) but there is a little bit of a plot to it. Also takes place in an alternate universe and doesn't necessarily follow the Naruto verse timeline.**

 **Okay enough talking! Enjoy the read and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Red clouds.

To most people walking the streets that morning, it was nothing important to pay any attention to. But to Sayuri, it made her feel terribly uneasy. Three times throughout the day she had caught glimpses of them, each time making her a little more anxious. She was being followed.

With the last twang of the strings of her shamisen, Sayuri rested it in her lap. The small crowd that had gathered around her and her blonde friend Ume clapped excitedly before dispersing back to their daily lives. Ume bowed in gratitude as a few people came up and offered some coins for the performance, a bright smile lined her lips as she accepted the money.

"Let's find something eat," Sayuri suggested, adjusting her blue kimono that had slipped off her shoulders during the performance. The notion seemed to irk Ume; she snorted rudely and glared back at her in an annoyed manor. "No way," Ume pulled the coins close to her chest. She flipped her blonde locks in Sayuri's face and huffed. "You always want to spend the money we work so hard to earn."

"Oh come on. When was the last time we treated ourselves." Sayuri cooed sweetly, hoping to coax the irritated woman. When she noticed the blonde wasn't budging she tried a different approach. "We could get some dango,"

That seemed to get a reaction. She pressed further.

"Maybe a bottle of sake or two," she finished with a naughty giggle. Ume knocked the idea around, tilting her head side to side in deep thought.

"Well," she started and looked down at the coins in her hand. "I do like dango."

"You know what, me too," Sayuri pointed out excitedly. She turned away from so she could cover her instrument in its wrap.

"Mah mah thank you," Sayuri heard Ume fawn suddenly.

The dark haired woman glanced over her shoulder and her hazel eyes widened in shock. Not even a foot away from her was the familiar pattern of red clouds. Sayuri watched Ume take the coins from the stranger dressed in the black cloak, his onyx stare slide towards her and peered at her for a long time. Once he had placed the money into Ume's palm he was off, melting into the crowd and out of her sight.

Slowly she let out a heavy sigh of relief, unaware that she had even been holding her breath. Her stomach did a small flip as she rose to her feet. Ume followed in suit, placing her flute in her pack.

"I think I saw a shop back that way," Ume thought out loud, completely unaware of her friend's tense disposition. Silently, Sayuri followed, looking around cautiously for any signs of the man. Whoever ever was following them surely wouldn't attack in broad daylight.

When they reached the shop, they sat at one of the front tables. The waitress took their orders and returned shortly after with two plates of dango, a bottle of sake and two small clay cups. When they finished, both women had a light buzz and full stomachs. Night had swept the city quickly and it glowed with the lights from homes and businesses. Paying their bill, they left and looked for an inn they could actually afford for the night. Towards the edge of town there was one that had an available room and wouldn't drain them of the little money they had left.

"Oh wow I'm beat," Ume yawned and laid down on the only bed in the room. Sayuri frowned, about to chew out the blonde for trying to hog the whole bed, but stopped hearing a light tap. Looking out the window, she saw a lone raven sitting on the sill, staring at them. It tapped its beak once more on the glass before flapping its wings and taking off. Quickly, Sayuri walked over and opened the window, staring as the bird blackened into the shadow of the forest not too far from the inn. Against her better judgment, she made for the door.

"Where are you going," Ume inquired, rolling on her stomach to look at her.

"I will be back in a bit," Sayuri murmured softly. She flashed a hard look at Ume letting her know how serious she was. Ume swallowed and nodded her head stiffly, understanding that something was wrong. Returning the nod, Sayuri left the inn briskly, heading down a dirt path towards the giant forest. Shuffling slowly, she stared ahead and remained alert. Minutes passed before the man from earlier appeared in front of her path, his cloak flapping in the breeze he created. It was a bit of a shock to see how young he was. He looked to be around her age, maybe a year or two younger. His black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail giving her a good look of his face. Blushing, Sayuri mentally kicked herself. She couldn't be swooning over him just because he was handsome. She gazed up at him nervously, and waited for him to move. He in returned peered down at her being a few inches taller than her.

"You are Sayuri," it was more of a statement than question. She nodded slowly, preparing herself for a possible attack. She reached into the sleeves of her kimono for a kunai.

"I am," she spoke boldly, clenching the weapon tight. "Why are you following us? Who are you?"

"Where is Torobumi?"

His question caught her off guard. It had been nearly a year since she had last heard that name. Not many people knew of him and those who did were not particularly good people. She was curious as to why this stranger was looking for the underground drug lord.

"I am not sure, we lost touch," she answered truthfully but in the back of her mind she cautioned herself on what words she spoke. It was uncertain is this man was simply after Torobumi or anyone who was associated with him.

"You and your companion Ume Mitzuwa are the last people he was reported to be seen with," he informed her.

"Right," she urged on, ready to throw a kunai at him. "And that was nearly a year ago."

As if reading her thoughts the young man threw a shuriken at her, but she dodged it easily even in her tight kimono. Sayuri flipped high in the air before landing on a tree branch not far away. Not waiting for him to attack again, she took off, jumping from one branch to the next in hopes to create some distance between them. A black flash hurled towards her, barely giving her enough time to raise her hands to block an incoming kick. The force behind it sent her flying down to the ground. Landing quickly, she glared up at him. He stood on the branch, staring at her with a calm face; it was like he wasn't even trying.

Leaning up against the tree she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, keeping her eyes fixed on him. She had a feeling this man was in his own league and was merely toying with her.

"My, my, what have we here?" A dark baritone voice erupted behind her. Startled, Sayuri looked over her shoulder and froze. Another man stood behind her, a sharp grin plastered on his face. He was also dressed in a black cloak, the same red clouds patterning it. This man was much bigger than his partner however. Even though it was night his huge stature cast a shadow over her. His beady eyes glowed in the darkness and for a moment Sayuri thought she was a second away from death.

'Damn it, where did he come from?'

"Itachi," The large man sounded amused as he looked past her towards his partner. "Here I thought you were collecting Torobumi. But I find you with this sweet little thing. You should have told me so I could play too."

The onyx eyed boy, Itachi, she gathered his name was remained silent. Sayuri tried again to reason with him again.

"Look, I don't know where he is. We had a falling out and haven't spoken since. I don't even know if he is alive."

"Oh he is alive," Sayuri jumped hearing the other man standing terrible close to her, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck. Instinct kicked in and she tried to move away from him but ran her back into a tree instead. Being this close she got a good view of him. Like his partner, he was handsome but in his own way. His beady eyes, gilled face and sharp teeth made him look like a shark. His skin was even an alluring shade of blue also adding to his shark like features. The man reached forward, large fingers coming up to touch the fabric of her kimono.

"Unusual for a kunoichi to wear something so confining," he spoke before gripping the cloth covering her torso tightly. Before she could blink, he tore it down harshly, exposing her chest. He chuckled at her panic and attempt to cover herself up from him. His hands wrapped around her arms, holding them tightly at her sides so he could admire her supple breasts. A blushed heated her face as she looked up at him, but his eyes were preoccupied by her exposed flesh. She shivered when he licked his lips. Panic shot threw her body as he started to lean down, aiming his mouth for one of her hardening buds.

"W-wait!" She shot out just as his tongue touched the tip of her nipple.

"Kisame."

The giant stopped abruptly before glancing over at his fellow shinobi.

"Is there a problem?" He inquired rather annoyed.

"This is not the time nor the place. We have a mission to complete," Itachi scolded lightly, somehow managing to appear next to both them without their knowing. The bigger man grumbled, relaxing his hold on her. Sayuri took the chance to punch him in the chest but he was quick and caught her fist before it even connected. With ungodly strength he lifted her up by her wrist till she was dangling several inches off the ground.

"That's too bad," Kisame huffed. "I was getting excited about having her."

"I never said you couldn't have her," Itachi interjected. He stepped closer to examine her. "I merely said this wasn't the place for it."

"Oh goodie," Kisame grinned in a dark manner, eyeing her lewdly.

"We will collect the other one and head back. One of them will know Torobumi whereabouts…perhaps with the right persuasion."

Sayuri panicked, thinking of her friend back at the inn.

"Wait!"

Both men snapped their eyes at her. She swallowed hard, her throat becoming painfully dry. She continues]d in a hushed voice, "Ume doesn't know much about Torobumi. Your best bet to find him would be me,"

Kisame set her back on the ground but held onto her wrist like an iron shackle. "As I said I don't know where he is but I could help you find him."

"And in return?" Itachi didn't miss a beat.

"Leave Ume alone."

"How positively noble of you," the large brute teased, leaning down to brush his mouth against her exposed neck. His pearl eyes slide over to his partner as his grin widened. "What did I say Itachi? Such a sweet little thing she is."

He reached down and cupped a breast with his hand, gaining a moan from her. With a fast slap, she clamped her free hand over her mouth as soon as she realized her mistake. Dear god she just moaned like some whore.

"Oh? Does the little lady like that," Kisame taunted her and gripped her tighter, massaging in a slow circle.

"Kisame," Itachi ordered curtly. "Later."

Kisame growled in frustration but complied with his partner. He pulled Sayuri's hand and started to lead her deeper into the forest and too her horror, further away from the village.

"Wait," she panicked, trying to tug her hand out of his grip but he didn't stop his march. His strength was unsettling and his hold started to bruise her skin. "I need to go back and tell Ume I'm leaving. And I need to get my things."

"There is no need," Itachi breezed, coming up next to her.

Her pretty face contorted in frustration and she tried digging the heels of her shoes into the ground to slow Kisame down. When he felt her resisting him again, he wordlessly wrapped an arm around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. She gasped in surprise and slight discomfort due to her exposed breasts pressing hard against his broad shoulder.

"I can't just go about dressed like this," she whined. "I need new clothes."

"I say you don't," Kisame chuckled.

"We will get you some in the next village," Itachi informed her. Sayuri sighed in defeat and nodded her head slowly. She relaxed in the large man's hold and rested her head against his back. Kisame seemed pleased by this and gave her ass a light squeeze through the fabric of her kimono. Biting her lip she tried to contain her squeals as he molested her.

"This one is going to be fun," Kisame grinned, groping her again and earning another pleasant noise from her.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay there you go, first chapter! What do you think? Should I continue it?**


	2. II

**A/N: Here is chapter 2! Thank you himeko63 and Artist-kun for reviewing!**

 **Warning: This chapter contains MA content. Read at your own risk 3 Enjoy.**

* * *

"Are we almost there?" A rather grumpy Sayuri huffed behind the two ninjas. It had been four days of straight walking and her legs were sore and her feet ached. The weather wasn't helping either. Snow had been failing for the past couple hours, melting through the fabric of her new kimono Itachi had purchased. She was now cold and damp. Glaring up at her companions, she knew they were unfazed by the snow with their heavy cloaks protecting them from the cold and conical straw hats blocking the flakes.

"We are nearly there," Itachi informed her, glancing over his shoulder to look at her. "Two hours if we keep at this pace."

Internally Sayuri groaned.

She was happy they were close to their destination but that meant she still had to tough out the cold a little longer. And on top of her mood being sour, the question of what would happen to her once they arrived buzzed in her head. Itachi said their leader would decide the next course of action. Whether to accept her help in finding Torobumi or simply dispose of her. She swallowed down her dread, praying it wouldn't be the latter. Her nervousness rushed through her body and pressed heavy on her bladder.

"Damn it," she groaned and broke off from the path, moving into the woods.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kisame's baritone voice boomed behind her.

"Little girl's room," she shouted over her shoulder without faltering her step. When she felt she was far enough away from the path and had privacy she did her business. Standing back up she grumbled about the lack of toiletries and pulled down the skirts of her kimono.

"Well, well," a voice erupted from the side of where she stood. Sayuri nearly jumped in surprise at the sudden sound and looked into the forest as two figures emerged. "Look what I found Kakuzu."

Fear prickled at the back of her neck as two men drew closer to her, both looking menacing and dangerous. The first man had a confident smirk on his face, his arm hanging over a large three bladed scythe that rested on his shoulders. Amethyst glowed sinisterly at her as he stepped closer.

"Looks like our trip wasn't a total waste," he ran his free hand through his silver hair as he set his weapon down next to him. "I get to offer Jashin-sama a sacrifice after all."

The word sacrifice set off the alarms in her head and Sayuri was finding it hard to breathe. What was really unnerving her was their wardrobe. Both men wore the same cloaks at Itachi and Kisame, meaning they were probably just as strong as her traveling companions.

"Why are you here woman?" The other man suddenly spoke, his voice was rough and low. His face was covered by a mask but that didn't stop him from looking terrifying. He sent her a sharp glare, poisonous jade surround by red. Clearly something was not normal about him.

"I…I'm," she couldn't finish her sentence, her tongue heavy like lead. Before she could try and get another word out a hand clamped around her throat and squeezed painfully tight. She tried to claw at the flesh with her nails but to no avail as she feel to her knees. Grimacing, she looked ahead to see the hand attached to long black threads originating from the masked man's arm.

"Please stop," she gasping, praying that Kisame and Itachi would come rescue her. The threads retracted back to the arm, dragging Sayuri through the snow. She struggled and tried to brake out of his hold but it was no use. Finally the hand holding her neck attached back to its arm and the jade eyed man held her high off the ground.

"If you refuse to answer me I will break your neck," he growled.

"Hey Kakuzu!" The silver haired man barked, clearly annoyed. "She's Jashin-sama's offering. Don't go killing her damn it!"

"I don't have time for another one of your drawn out rituals," the one named Kakuzu snapped at his companion before sliding his gaze back to the woman dangling before him. Just as he started to tighten his grip, a swarm of ravens flew through them. Kakuzu let go of her and stepped back more annoyed than shocked by the cluster of black birds. Sayuri landed on her knees in the snow and coughed, gently touching the bruised skin of her neck. Her two companions appeared next to her, glaring at the newcomers.

"Eh? Itachi, Kisame, what the hell are you two doing here?" The silver haired man droned, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Stopping you two from killing our prisoner," Kisame sneered at the albino.

"Prisoner?" Sayuri coughed in anger, still breathing hard. Since when was she their prisoner? She was the one who volunteered to go with them.

"Be quiet Sayuri," Itachi snapped at her, his eyes now a miraculous shade of red as he stared at Kakuzu.

"Prisoner eh? Well that's too bad because she is going to be the next sacrifice to Jashin-sama-"

"Shut up," Kakuzu grumbled in irritation; he glanced down at the fallen woman. Her tanned skin was flushed and covered in a light sweat from the struggle. Jade moved down to her breasts that were rising and falling quickly as she worked to regain her breath. Her hazel locked on to his stare for a moment before he grunted and turned away from the three.

"Let's go Hidan," was the last thing he said before walking away.

"Hey! Wait a minute Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted at the retreating form of his partner. He stormed off after him dragging his scythe behind him. "We're not just gonna leave? Just like that?"

Sayuri stared at the duo in disbelief.

"Hey! Damn it Kakuzu don't ignore me!"

Itachi knelt down in front of her, blocking her sight of the two. He touched the bruised skin of her neck gently.

"Are you alright."

She swatted his hand away harshly and glared.

"Why do you care?! I am just a prisoner right?" Sayuri snapped, glaring harshly at him. But deep down she wanted to cry. She was so close to death and when her rescuers finally did come to her aid, they belittled her by calling her their captive.

"Don't start that shit with us," Kisame growled. He bent over and grabbed her arm roughly. She tried to push him away but it was no use, his strength easily overpowered her. Lifting her up on her feet, he pulled her into his chest and brought his other hand down to grip her bottom. "We saved your sweet ass, so be grateful. Those two zombies are not the kind of shinobi you want to tangle with."

Sayuri wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, she wasn't sure when she had started crying. Was everyone associated with Itachi and Kisame this frightening? And the look Kakuzu gave her…her heart was still pounding. She pressed her face into the shark's chest, hoping it would sooth her. It did. His scent was salty, like the ocean and it calmed her immediately. Just as her body was relaxing, the large man gave a single spank to her right cheek. Even though it was dulled by her kimono she still squeaked in surprise, looking up at him.

"You were very rude to your rescuer. You better apologize to Itachi," it was a warning she knew she didn't want to ignore. She pulled away from Kisame and looked to said ninja.

"I am sorry for my behavior Itachi. Please forgive me," she said genuinely sorry for her reaction. Stepping through the heavy snow, she moved in front of him. Looking up into his eyes, she noticed they had turned back to the color of coal.

"Nah girlie, you can do better than that," Kisame chuckled behind her. Sayuri glanced over her should at him noticing the suggestive smirk lining his lips. Turning back to Itachi she moved forward and pressed her body into his. Rising on her tip toes she leaned up and brushed her lips against his. She didn't fail to catch the gleam of excitement in his dark eyes.

"Close. Try again," Kisame ordered.

Taking the hint, she knelt down in front of him and reached for the flaps of his cloak, opening the fabric slowly. Not hesitating, the Raven undid the ties of his pants, loosening them just enough that the waistline hung low on his narrow hips. Sayuri reached into his pants immediately touching the warm flesh of his arousal. Releasing his member she discovered he was only partially hard, so she took a moment to kiss the tip before opening her mouth to take in the head. A stifled grunt left his throat as he watched her push further over his cock, till she had more the half of him. Slowly she swirled her tongue around him. After a few seconds she pulled away, using her hand to stroke him gently. Sayuri marveled on how he grew so quickly. When he was fully erect she replaced her hand once again with her tongue and licked it up the underside of his shaft.

Behind her Kisame stood patiently, chuckling darkly to himself as he watched her work to take his partner fully down her throat. She bobbed her head back and forth, making the sweetest noises as she did so. It wasn't long before the Raven threaded his fingers through her hair and bucked his hips forward, his deep strokes turning into shallow thrusts. Itachi gave a quiet groan then stilled as he released. Sayuri's eyes watered at the sensation, coughing around his length as she involuntarily swallowed his cum.

"That's a good apology," Kisame mused.

Itachi's hold on her head finally slackened and Sayuri was able to pull away. She wiped her chin of the drool that had dribbled out with the sleeve of her kimono. Looking up she saw Itachi staring at her intently while tucking himself back into his pants.

"We have wasted enough time," he spoke, unfazed by what had just happened. He stepped past her and moved back towards the path they had previously been on. "Let's keep moving."

Kisame scoffed and turned to follow, "I don't really care. It gave us some time to separate ourselves from those two freaks. Plus the show was nice to watch."

The shark man stopped and looked over his shoulder at the woman still kneeling on the ground.

"Unless you are ready for round two I suggest you get up."

Sayuri's eyes widen at his words and stood back up, brushing off snow that had stuck to her clothes. Quickly she caught up with them and walked between them, hoping they wouldn't run into anyone else.

* * *

"This is her?" The orange haired man inquired, staring over at the woman.

"Yes Leader-sama, this is Sayuri, the last documented associate of Torobumi," Itachi pressed on the small of her back, signaling for her to step forward.

"Hello," she greeted tightly, unnerved by the man's presence.

"She claims she doesn't know where Torobumi is, but says she can track him down," Kisame added.

"Itachi, do you trust her word?"

"I do, Leader-sama," Itachi nodded. "I believe she will cooperate."

The orange haired man slide his purple eyes over to her again, inspecting her intently. As of the moment she didn't pose a threat.

"I am Pein, leader of the organization Akastuki."

"Akastuki?" She repeated.

Pein nodded. "The details of this organization are of no importance to you. You will complete the task of finding Torobumi or you will die. Is that understood?"

Sayuri swallowed the lump stuck in her throat and nodded slowly.

"Very well, tell me Sayuri where do you believe Torobumi to be?"

Sayuri shifted awkwardly under the leader's purple gaze, she looked up at Itachi. He nodded his head, encouraging her to speak.

"There were a few hideouts Torobumi had taken me in our past excursions. They are tricky to find even with instructions, so I volunteer to go search for him. The first place is in the Land of Mist."

"Land of Mist?" Pein repeated, intrigued. "And if he is not there?"

"If that is the case there are at least two other places I can think he would be. Plus someone he has worked with should be there. I will get information from them."

"Oh?" Pein stepped forward rising an eyebrow. He moved right in front of her and peered down. "And how will you manage gathering this information."

"I am not useless," Sayuri huffed, trying to hold back the bite in her words. "I have my own ways of getting what I want that doesn't require brute force or massive amounts of chakra. I can do this."

"Very well," the leader nodded looking over at Itachi and Kisame. "You are to go with her. Once you have found Torobumi, you are to dispose of him."

"Understood," Itachi nodded.

"Leave tomorrow morning," Pein commanded before turning away from them.

Sayuri felt a hand grip her arm tightly. She looked up to see Kisame grinning at her.  
"Let's go."

She followed him and Itachi out of the room and down the hall.

"What an annoyance. We have to leave so soon, after only just arriving," Kisame muttered behind his tall collard cloak.

"It is best to get this task done and over with as soon as possible. Be thankful he is giving us the night to recuperate," Itachi reasoned. They walked a little longer until they came to a door. Itachi opened it and moved aside for her to step in. Sayuri stepped inside and looked around. It was a small bathroom containing a tub, sink, and toilet.

"You will bathe while we get food," he instructed her.

"Alright thank you," she nodded watching both men leave.

"I'd lock the door if I were you," Kisame's voice rang from down the hall. Quickly, she slammed the door shut and locked it. Sighing in a bit of relief, she walked to the tub and turned on the water. She stripped out of her kimono and laid it on the sink's counter. Once the tub was filled, she turned off the faucet and stepped in and sat down in the hot water.

"Wow this feels good," she moaned, happy to be out of the cold. After a while of soaking and washing her body, she stood up and squeezed the water out of her hair. Leaning over so that her hair dangled before her, she brushed her black locks out with her fingers. When she opened her eyes she sensed a large amount of chakra significantly close.

"You're pretty, hm," a voice chuckled suddenly. Looking over at the door, Sayuri saw a blonde haired man leaning again the frame. He was staring at her with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his one visible blue eye observing her rather lewdly.

"Can I help you," she asked tightly, not particularly likening the way he was staring. Covering her breasts with her arms, she glanced around the bathroom for a towel. There were none.

"I overheard Kisame saying you were a catch, but he was being way too modest. You're gorgeous, like a piece of art hm," he stepped into the room. Sayuri visibly stiffened when he closed the door behind him.

As fast as she could, Sayuri stepped out of the tub and reached for her kimono, but the man was much faster and caught her hand. He pulled her wet body to his chest and smirked.

"How did you even get in here?" she panicked, feeling finger slide over her naked hip. The blonde chuckled, bringing his lips close to her eye.

"It's gonna take more than a lock to keep me out. You remember that," his hot breath puffed in her ear. Just as his tongue slide out to lick the shell of her ear the door slammed open.

"Deidara," a terrifying voice rumbled. Snapping her neck back over to the door, Sayuri gasped. It was open again and outside in the hall was a lone figure. A gruesome looking man stood hunched, his form grotesquely large underneath his cloak. "Let's go already."

"Sasori my man, just give me a minute-"

"No," he growled. "You've already made me wait for you, we leave now."

The blonde, Deidara, huffed and released Sayuri who took the chance to back away to the farthest wall, clinging the kimono to her body.

"Well it looks like you'll have to wait till I get back," Deidara sighed and walked out of the room. He looked back over at her and smirked. "I'll be seeing you soon Sayuri, hm."

With that he left the woman alone in the bathroom.

* * *

"Kisame?"

Said ninja rolled over in the bed till he was facing her, his white eyes glowing in the darkness.

"How many member of the Akastuki are there?"

The large man grumbled under his breath and wrapped his arm around her small waist, successfully pulling her closer to him.

"There are ten of us."

Sayuri pondered for a moment, thinking of the ones she had already met. Each one was obviously dangerous but something about them was alluring. Well at least with Itachi and Kisame…and Kakuzu. The image of the masked ninja pressing her again a wall gripping her throat kept running through her head. His hips grinding into her as he worked to strip her. She blushed shamefully and looked at Kisame's chest.

"If I were you I would avoid everyone but me and Itachi. If you think they will be kind to you, you are very stupid."

She stayed quiet, opting to trace lines across his bare muscled chest. She heard him sigh and lift her till she was on top of him.

"Go to sleep girlie, we have a long day tomorrow."

Sayuri nodded and snuggled into his chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	3. III

**A/N: Chapter three! Enjoy!**

 **If anyone here is reading my other story WAYS I should have that updated by the end of Labor day.**

 ***Warning* This chapter has WAAAAY mature content so please 18 & over or read at your own risk!**

* * *

III -

It had taken them four days, but once they had arrived Sayuri was struck with nostalgia. The Land of Mist had not changed much. The air still smelled fresh like the ocean and the towns were still small and quaint. But the heaviness of darkness was still present and still uncomfortable. It was no secret there was crime in these parts. With the lack of shinobi it gave gangs the perfect opportunity to gain territory. The land held dark memories of greed and corruption. Sayuri sighed, not looking forward to seeing familiar faces she thought she had left in the past.

"It's this way," she guided her two companions further into the woods.

"So Sayuri, how did you get involved with a man like Torobumi?" Kisame asked next to her but kept his gaze forward, staying alert.

Sayuri blushed and looked down at the dirt path.

"When I was younger, I worked at a geisha house. He found me and thought my face would be "good for business" so he bribed me to come work for him. As a result I distributed product for him."

"Oh?" Kisame mused. "A sweet little thing like you selling drugs for a thug like him? Now that's interesting."

"He paid me very well," she added quickly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

"Oh I am sure he did."

Just as Sayuri was about to snap back at him again, she stopped walking all together when she caught site of the large fortress she had once worked at. Making a solemn face she looked over at Itachi, noticing he was giving her a side glance, waiting to see what she would do. Taking an uneasy breath she looked back at the compound; she didn't want go in there and see him again.

"Let's go," Itachi commanded, heading for the two large red doors that could only be the entrance. When they reached the wooden doors Sayuri took it upon herself to step forward and knock. Several moments passed before the doors opened wide and a young man appeared in front of them followed by over a dozen men, all carrying weapons.

"Sayuri," the young man looked stunned as he eyed her up and down. "What a surprise to see you back in these parts. What business do you have here?"

"My business is my own Satoshi," Sayuri responded quickly. She caught him looking at her dangerous companions and a deep frown set on his face.

"Who are your friends?"

"None of your concern," Kisame intervened, stepping in between Sayuri and the man. With his large physique, he towered over Satoshi immensely. "But you could be useful and tell us where Torobumi is?"

This sparked a shocked grunt from Satoshi. He recovered and slid his glare to Sayuri, looking like he was ready to strangle her.

"Who are these men Sayuri, and why have you brought them here," he spat, drawing his sword. The men behind Satoshi drew their own weapons and waited for their commander. Sayuri tensed as they pointed their weapons at her. Grabbing two kunai that were tucked in her sleeves, she remained posed and waited for her former coworker's move. A hand touched her shoulder gently and she looked over her shoulder at Itachi. He pulled her back behind him and continued to stare at Satoshi. In front of them, Kisame chuckled darkly, gripping the handle of his large bound sword.

"I haven't killed anyone in days, this will be fun."

"Goro!" Satoshi commanded quickly. The largest man stepped forward from the group and charged at Kisame. As Goro swung his sword, Kisame easily moved out of the way before swinging his own sword to strike the man's back. A pained scream left Goro's mouth as he fell to the ground, his back shredded as if an animal's claws had ripped him apart.

"Kill him," Satoshi snarled his command and the rest of the men raced forward. The battle escalated quickly but by Kisame acted like it was nothing more than child's play. Guarded behind Itachi, Sayuri watched as Satoshi stepped away and back into the building. She quickly ran forward, avoiding the the few men that tried to attack her, and followed after him. As she entered the building she caught a glimpse of his haori as he ran around a corner to another hall. Sayuri was fairly certain she knew where he was going and ran to follow him. Finally turning the last corner, she found herself in front of her old boss' office. Entering the room slowly she noticed how disheveled the room was. The once well-furnished room was bare save the large wooden desk Torobumi often sat at. Papers disorganized and littered the desk and floor. Bending down, she inspected the content of one of the papers, but it was dated over a year ago.

"He hasn't been here for nearly eleven months Sayuri."

She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to see Satoshi standing in the far corner, blended in with the shadows.

"That doesn't make any sense Satoshi," she eyed him carefully, fully aware his stance was set for him to attack, hand gripping the handle to his katana tightly. "This is the base of his business. He wouldn't just abandoned fifteen years of work."

"Well he did," Satoshi snapped back. "After you two left to meet that damn rogue, he never returned and neither did you for that matter. But now here you are with two shady looking men and still no Torobumi. Tell me Sayuri did you-"

"If you think I killed him, you are sorely mistaken," she hissed dangerously. "Though that bastard deserves to die for what he tried to do."

"You're lying," Satoshi roared as he charged at her quickly. Before he could strike her, she blocked his blade with a kunai. Deflecting the attach she moved fast and swept her leg low to knock his feet. Satoshi lost his balance and landed on his side. He scrambled to get back up and huffed in anger. "I always knew you were a fucking traitor Sayuri. Just some damn bitch who distracted the boss."

"Now that's not very nice."

Both Sayuri and Satoshi looked over at the door. Kisame and Itachi stood there, glaring darkly at the warrior.

"Itachi, I just discovered I don't like it when someone insults our little Sayuri," Kisame casually spoke as he stepped into the room and closer to Satoshi who remained still, frozen in fear. "I think it's time I shut you up."

"No," Itachi moved forward and stared at Satoshi. "Where is Torobumi?"

"Like hell I'll tell you anything," Satoshi yelled back defiantly.

"He doesn't know," Sayuri interjected. Itachi met her gaze looking for her to explain. "Torobumi hasn't been here as long as I have."

"How lucky for me," Kisame grinned.

The dark haired woman raised an eyebrow in question at the shark man, but before she could even ask what he meant, the large sword he wielded swung down and ripped through Satoshi chest. A gruesome cry left his lungs and he landed on the floor hard, his blood flowing over the wooden floor. Sayuri's eyes widen in shock.

"Why did you-"

"He was of no use to us," Itachi commented. Turning away, he walked back out into the hall. "Let's go. There is no longer a reason to be here."

"Right," Kisame agreed as he secured his sword to his sash. He moved quick and stood next to Sayuri. Leaning down, his barely brushed his lips against her neck, puffing his hot breath on her skin. "Let's go girlie, I'm hungry."

Quickly nodding, Sayuri practically ran out of the room to follow Itachi with Kisame hot on her heels.

* * *

She sat between both men, chewing or rather devouring a pork dumpling. They all were seated at the back of the restaurant away from everyone one else, but honestly Sayuri was thankful for it. Kisame was persistently pulling the skirts of her kimono up her legs, caressing her skin suggestively. Her hand finally snapped down and grabbed his wrist when she felt his large fingers brush against her inner thigh.

"Kisame," she whined, hoping he would take the hint. The larger man chuckled and pulled back, opting to grabbing the small cup in front of him. His lips touched the rim and he quickly gulped down the rice wine. Setting down the cup he quickly refilled it before pouring the liquid into another cup. Sayuri watched him set the cup in front of her before resuming his drinking.

"You should drink up," he suggested, or rather commanded. Sayuri blinked at the alcohol curiously before glancing up at him. Knowing what she was about to ask he chuckled and took a bite of a dumpling. "You're gonna want to be a bit more relaxed for tonight."

She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Tonight?"

Kisame swallowed the food before grinning at her, showing her just how sharp his teeth were.

"Tonight I'm going to take you."

Sayuri's heart skipped a beat at his bold proclamation. He was going to take her? As in have sex with her? Nervously she looked back down at the sake feeling a rush of anxiety flow through her body. But underneath her fear was something else…something thrilling. Logically she should be terrified at the thought of him having her that way but the idea was kind of exciting. She touched the side of the cup thoughtfully before gripping it in determination.

Kisame's grin darkened as he watched the small woman shoot down the liquid, the muscles in her delicate throat working to swallow it all. "Good girl," The shark growled, leaning in to brush his mouth against her ear.

Silently, Itachi watched the scene between his partner and Sayuri. She went back to eating, purposely keeping her gaze down. The Raven didn't fail to see the light blush powdering her tanned cheeks; he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or simply the effects of the sake. Nonetheless she looked lovely sitting there almost shy like but he could see through her façade. Deep down she was enjoying the attention Kisame was giving her. Her breathing quickened and her skin flushed a bit as a thin sheen of sweat covered her face, neck and the part of her chest that wasn't covered by fabric.

"Kisame," he spoke quietly, taking the last sip of his tea.

The larger shinobi looked over at his friend as did Sayuri, who was curious as to what he would say. For the most of the meal, Itachi had been silent.

"She needs to be able to walk tomorrow, don't overdo it," with that he stood up, tucking his arms back in his cloak.

"Not going to join us," Kisame inquired but he couldn't mask his excitement; he was going to get her all to himself.

"Not this time," was all he said before making his way for the door. "I'll be at the inn."

Sayuri sat there frowning, disappointment weighing on her shoulders. A part of her wanted Itachi to be there to enjoy whatever was about to happen, the other part hoped he would be there to contain his brutish partner hunger. But now it would just be her and Kisame.

"Don't look so down," Kisame voice pulled her from her thoughts. "I will be more than enough for you, trust me."

He poured more sake into her cup.

* * *

He had pulled her from the main street, down a small path and into an alleyway where they were alone.

"Kisame," Sayuri cried, her breath coming out in soft gasps as he pushed her up against the wall, the harsh stone rubbed against her back making her wince.

"That's it girlie, you say my name," he licked the shell of her ear, gaining a small moan from her. Large fingers worked the ties of her obi till the fabric fell loose around her frame. He wasted no time in opening her kimono; a grin spread his lips as he looked at her. He had forgotten she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Silently, he praised the Uchiha kid for not buying her underwear. With a heated growl he moved his hips between her legs and rubbed himself against her core. Sayuri's eyes widen feeling the evidence of his lust pressing against her so intimately. A wave of heat pooled at the apex of her legs and she peeked down between their bodies to see the front of Kisame's pants getting wet.

"You see that uh? That's all you," Kisame whispered, humping harder into her. He leaned in and pressed his face into the crook of her neck and rocked. "You that excited for me to fill you?"

Sayuri closed her eyes, embarrassed she was acting so wantonly but nodded her head regardless. The sound of his dark chuckle had her biting her bottom lip. Much to her surprise, Kisame stopped his movements and set her down on her feet. A whimper of frustration left her as she stared up at him.

"Why are you-" she was silenced by his lips. He kissed her hard, pressing her back into the wall as he worked his thick tongue between her lips and forcing it into her mouth. He was making it very clear he was the one in control and she needed to submit. As quick the kiss started it was over and Sayuri was pushed to her knees. Looking up at him, her eyes widen as she watched him unfasten the ties of his pants and pull out his erect cock.

"I suggest you get it nice and wet, or it will hurt."

Fear fluttered in the pit of her stomach and she shook her head quickly.

"Kisame there is no way that will fit."

"Oh I will make it fit," he assured her. He reached down and gripped her chin, making her look him straight in the eye. "But it's up to you how much pain you will feel."

Thrusting his hips forward the head pressed against her closed lips. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth and licked the tip. He continued to hold her chin and guided her mouth over him, only getting a few inches in before she gagged.

"None of that," Kisame frowned and bucked deeper. "I have seen you fully take Itachi. You can do better than that."

Nodding, Sayuri worked to relax her throat and take more of his cock into her mouth but it was difficult. While Itachi was well endowed, Kisame was a completely different matter. With how large he was in stature it was no surprise he was big. Again she choked and tried to pull back but his hand kept her in place. Her eyes started to water at the lack of oxygen and she quickly brought her hands up to push him away. After a few more seconds he finally let go and she gasped for air.

"Again," he instructed, weaving his fingers into her thick black hair and pulling her close to his cock. She took a breath before taking him into her mouth again, this time to the back of her throat. Bobbing her head back and forth, her lips slid over him making a sucking sensation. "That's it," he growled. Closing his eyes, Kisame tilted his head back in satisfaction as she took him in deeper, the muscles in her throat tightening around him as she swallowed. Wrapping her hands around the base of his girth she started to stroke, her saliva more than enough lube to move around him smoothly. His grip in her hair tightened and before she knew it he pulled her off of him. Quickly he lifted her naked body and pressed her into the wall, lining his tip up with her now dripping core. With one great thrust he sunk into her, successfully filling her to the hilt. Sayuri shrieked out in pain, nowhere near ready to take all of him.

"Please Kisame…you're too big," tears rolled down her cheeks as she hugged him deathly tight, the pain between her thighs shooting to the rest of her body. She wasn't a virgin but he was by far the largest man she had ever taken and it was incredibly painful. He ignored her and started to rock into her, mumbling for her to stay quiet and let him have his way with her. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he found a steady rhythm.

"Please go slower," she whimpered, grabbing his hair in hopes to ease some of her pain. He stopped and pulled out just enough that only the tip remained in her before slamming back into her. She gave a sharp cry, gripping him tighter. He continued to do this and each time he thrusted into her, the pain slowly melted into pleasure.

"Relax and it will get better," he huffed into her ear. Sayuri nodded and pressed her face into his neck, letting him take over. Kisame leaned back a bit to look at her face and it was clear she still felt some pain. Her eyes were pinched shut and she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. Grumbling to himself, Kisame slowed down his thrusts and reached a hand between them. Brushing his thumb against her sensitive bud, he moved in slow circles, adding pressure as he went.

"Kisame," she softly moaned, leaning her head back against the wall. Heat rose up her body and she became terribly hot as she ground her hips against him. The pressure at her core intensified before she finally reached her peak and let out a heated cry, her legs tensing around him.

"That's it," the shinobi encourage, feeling her tighten around his cock. His free hand reached down to hold her shaking leg to support her has she rode her orgasm. With a few more firm rubs on her clit she came, her juices leaking and making him slicker as he continued to thrust into her. Pressing his body into her, nearly crushing her into the wall, he sped up his pace. Both his arms hooked under her legs and hoisted her up more, allowing him to hit her at a different angle. He thrusts quickened to a speed she couldn't keep up with and finally just gave in and let him take complete control. To her surprise Kisame pulled out of her and Sayuri found herself back on her knees on the ground. She stared up at him as he stroked himself quickly while his free hand gripped her hair. He pushed his cock back into her mouth before letting out a low groan, shooting thick ropes of cum down her throat. Choking around him, she tried to pull back but he held her in place till he finished. Once he finished, he let go of her and stepped away to catch his breath.

"That's a good girl," he chuckled, tucking himself back in his pants. He watched Sayuri spit up a bit of his release before swallowing the rest, making a face at the odd taste. She wiped her wet mouth with the back of her hand. Not having his warm body against her any more had her shivering from the cold night. Her kimono was tossed on the ground not far away and she reached to grab it, making sure to avoid his gaze.

"Hey," Kisame snapped, reaching for her and pulling her up to look at him. "Don't you be shying away from me understand? You are mine and as long as you are a good girl and cooperate with us, I will take care of you."

Sayuri nodded. Kisame stepped away and bent down to pick up her clothes. He helped her dress, making sure to give her curves a few playful squeezes before covering them up.

Once she was completely dressed, the shinobi guided her back to the main streets and to the hotel. When they arrived at their room they moved to the unoccupied bed next to Itachi's. Sayuri undressed and slipped under the sheets with Kisame following behind her. She wasn't surprised when she felt his large arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. Relaxing against him she closed her eyes and let herself drift.

* * *

 **A/N: *Sigh* the ending there was a little "meh" but I just wanted to post this finally. I might go back in a few days and change it…who knows! Let me know what you think! Oh and if you like the anime/manga series Yu Yu Hakusho you should check out my other story WAYS 3**


End file.
